Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{-2} \\ {4} \\ {2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {-1} \\ {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-2}-{4} \\ {4}-{-1} \\ {2}-{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-6} \\ {5} \\ {4}\end{array}\right]}$